


Babydoll

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Even when they're a bit kinky they are so sweet, F/F, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: It wasn’t the weirdest kink ever, Nicole told herself.And, sure, it feltgood.It felt safe and warm and filled with loving care, it didn’t harm a single soul in the whole wide world, and most of all ithelped,so Nicole was happy to play along with whatever Waverly needed.*****Nicole just wants to hide Waverly away from all the big bad demons in Purgatory, keep her safe and kiss away her tears.Based on that scene in 3x05.





	Babydoll

It wasn’t the weirdest kink ever, Nicole told herself.

And, sure, it felt _good._ It felt safe and warm and filled with loving care, it didn’t harm a single soul in the whole wide world, and most of all it _helped,_ so Nicole was happy to play along with whatever Waverly needed. Because sometimes what Waverly needed was to crawl into Nicole’s lap, to be wrapped up in strong arms and feel protected and dearly loved, to be rocked and cuddled and fussed over, petted like a precious darling. It was a roleplay that had evolved almost by accident, a thing they had stumbled into, but the pattern was set now, and they both knew the cues. Waverly always initiated this game, in a very specific way. She would ask by bringing Nicole her pyjamas - usually the ones with the stars on them - and then she would stand and say in her small voice, “Can I be your girl?” That was the signal.

Nicole was surprised, yet somehow not at all surprised, when Waverly said it today.

She had filled Waverly’s room with flowers and bright balloons, remorseful for the unkind words and actions she remembered only in a hazy way, but knowing she’d hurt Waverly - or maybe it was the demon who had used her to hurt Waverly, it wasn’t entirely clear in her head, but anyway the apologies had needed to be made. They’d already talked through a lot of what had happened, the foundations of forgiveness firmly laid. Now, Waverly asked for this comfort, her voice rising up to a high, wispy tone for their ritual question. Nicole looked down to see hope shining in Waverly’s eyes and the dark fabric wrapped up by her elegant fingers, and her heart just melted.

_Of course_ she would play along.

She leaned down, pressing a kiss to the edge of Waverly’s mouth, and accepted the clothing from her hands. “Sure, baby,” she murmured, her lips brushing against Waverly’s skin. “Can you wear the ones with the flowers?” Waverly face broke into a wide crinkled grin in response, lightning-quick and joyful, as she turned to skip across the room to fetch her own outfit, the one Nicole had asked for. That was the second, confirming signal, Waverly in babydoll pyjamas at Nicole’s request. The game was on.

Nicole turned around to change out of her clothes, a small bit of unnecessary modesty, since Waverly had grabbed her jammies and retreated to the bathroom to change, and to make whatever other preparation she needed to make. For Nicole’s part, it took almost no time for her to get ready. She neatly folded her things and set them in a tidy pile on the loveseat, and then she sat herself on the floor, crosslegged at the foot of the bed. She waited.

It was not long until Waverly reappeared in the doorway, hesitating for a moment. The sight of her made the breath catch in Nicole’s throat, as it had done so many times before, because _god,_ even when she played this role she was incredibly sexy. Or maybe _especially_ when she played this role. That sweet innocent face paired with that smokin’ hot body, clad in skimpy sleepwear. It was a vision that unfailingly smacked Nicole upside the head, lust all mixed up with every protective impulse that ran deep in her bones, powerful, constant as true north. _Woof._ Nicole’s eyes wandered, sliding over the delightful curves she now knew so well, and she ached to drag her tongue all along that beautiful length of leg so boldly on display, starting at the delicate anklebone and then up, up, up, imagining the way Waverly would moan as she nosed aside those scandalously short sleepshorts. Nicole licked her lips and breathed out a long, slow exhale, laughing to herself a little at how audibly shaky it was, and then she opened her arms, beckoning. “Come here, baby,” she said, softly.

Waverly crossed the room, hips swaying with her sultry walk, and then she dropped to her knees in front of Nicole, head halfway bowed and her fingers tangling into the unruly shaggy white rug.

“Come here,” Nicole repeated, and Waverly, still wordless, crawled up and into her lap. She laid her head against Nicole’s chest, and, sighing, started to play with the buttons on her star-strewn shirt. Nicole pressed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head, humming, whispering, “My girl. That’s my girl.” She wound her long arms around Waverly’s shoulders, enveloping her.

_You’re my good girl, you’re my good girl,_ she murmured again and again, rocking Waverly against her body, holding her close, keeping the outside world at bay.

*****

She knew, or could at least make a very good guess, what Waverly got out of this kind of exchange. Her bold, brilliant Waverly, who could be brave as the bravest hero, who wielded her diamond-sharp mind with unflinching confidence, still carried a crush of self-doubt along with her sunny smile. It had taken Nicole a little time to realize how deep the streak ran in Waverly, and how the young woman would struggle to emerge from it some days, and so Nicole tried to make things right. Tried to make things … less painful. If Waverly bore the weight of a childhood of neglect and casual abuse, and those were awful scars to be sure, Nicole could give her a better place, somewhere she could be small and safe, somewhere she was adored, until she was ready to face the world again.

Nicole hadn’t known, at least before they’d gotten into it, what _she_ would be getting out of the exchange.

To hold Waverly and keep her safe was a fierce and burning joy in Nicole’s soul, unmatched how it lifted her up and made her feel enormous, like she could fight any battle carrying Waverly’s banner before her, invincible, magnified. There was _nothing_ she would not do to protect her love, and so she would wrap her in adoration, and be overwhelmed by the trust that flowed back to her, perfected her. She could barely think of the words to express it to herself, she just knew that it _was,_ powerful as a force of nature, when Waverly laid her head against her breast and let Nicole cherish her like that.

And - here’s where it got a bit twisted, Nicole thought - it was _really fucking hot._

Because Waverly would shed her little-girl aura as she came back to herself, strengthened and somehow healed in Nicole’s arms, transforming into a grown-ass woman with grown-ass wants, and to see her blossom into her beauty and the fullness of her desires like a feat of magic right before her eyes _always_ stirred Nicole in the most basic and carnal of ways. She didn’t question her response, she couldn’t; it was too overwhelming to deny.

Who was she to get in the way?

*****

Waverly murmured into Nicole’s chest, a question that wasn’t really a question, her words not there yet. “Hey?” she said, as her fingertips picked at the red piping of the pyjamas.

Nicole pressed her cheek to Waverly’s forehead as they rocked back and forth, back and forth, slowly, slowly. “What is it, sweet girl?”

Waverly hesitated, trailing off as she spoke. “Will, maybe, will you … ?” The way she said it came out mumbled, slurred. Nicole could still hear the heartbreaking note of uncertainty running underneath. She gave Waverly a little squeeze around her shoulders, reassuring.

“Do you want a song? A story?” Nicole smiled down warmly, catching Waverly’s eye, and was rewarded by seeing the beginnings of a smile flicker across Waverly’s face. The first hint of sunrise on the horizon.

“A story,” Waverly said decisively.

“What story do you want to hear?” Nicole asked, petting Waverly’s hair, stroking through the cascade of brunette silk. So sweet. So lovely. So perfect.

Waverly had looked down again, was twisting her hands into the fabric of Nicole’s pyjamas. Winding stars between her fingers. “Tell me … ’bout the cupcake demon,” she said softly, but now there was no wobble.

“Are you sure, baby?” said Nicole, after a long moment. It seemed risky, too close to danger, to bring the terrible recent past in here with them.

“Yeah,” said Waverly. “Wan’ you to tell me.” Nicole could see the set of her jaw and the determined line of her eyebrows, and she heard the unspoken words, plain as day. _Tell me now, tell me while I am like this, so I can put it behind me._

“Okay,” said Nicole. She sighed a little, thinking how to begin. “Once upon a time, there was a bad demon who was _completely_ awful, and nobody liked her, but then she baked cookies and butter tarts and cupcakes, and fooled everyone into liking her.”

“Bad demon,” repeated Waverly with a scowl, which was frankly adorable. “She was tot’lly mean.”

Nicole, a tiny smile twisting the corner of her mouth, went on. “Yeah. She did terrible things, and she kept on tricking people by giving them magic cupcakes.”

“Magic BLUE cupcakes,” Waverly said emphatically.

Nicole laughed. “Yeah, the blue ones were _the worst._ But you know what?”

“What?” said Waverly.

“There was also a brave little girl,” said Nicole, arms tightening around Waverly’s shoulders, rocking slowly. “A brave little girl who was _so_ smart, and everyone knew she was the _best_ of all.”

Waverly was hunched into a wound-up little ball in Nicole’s lap, her hands bunched tight with the intensity with which she listened to the story.

“She knew she would have to fight the demon, and she knew it wasn’t going to be easy,” said Nicole, her heart cracking. “But she wanted to save her friends. All her bestest friends who loved her so much.” She knew enough of what had happened to know that the weapon used against Waverly was doubt, and that Waverly had rallied and won the day, because of love. Just thinking about it made her insides ache.

“Yeah,” breathed Waverly into her chest, a squeaked-out sigh.

Nicole pushed on, past the sadness. “So the brave little girl stood up tall, and the next time the demon tried to fool her, _she fought back.”_   Nicole lowered her voice dramatically. “And she told the demon, ‘No! You aren’t going to trick me any more!’ And you know what?”

“What?” said Waverly, breathlessly.

“The brave little girl and her sister _beat_ the demon and made her go away forever,” said Nicole, “and then everyone lived happily ever after. Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, _so_ great,” murmured Waverly, bumping her fisted hands together in tiny celebration, then snuggling back into Nicole’s chest. “Did she give you cupcakes, too? I bet she could catch you with cupcakes.”

“No,” said Nicole, noting the change of tone in Waverly’s voice. “Lemon scones. She couldn’t catch me with cupcakes.”

“Why not?” asked Waverly, her eyes going wide.

“Because _you’re_ my cupcake, my _sweet little_ cupcake, and I’m gonna eat you _all up,”_   said Nicole, dropping playful kisses up the side of Waverly’s neck, growling and pulling her in and tickling her lightly as Waverly squirmed and twisted in her lap, giggling wildly, preening under all the attention.

“So,” said Waverly, once she’d caught her breath again. “Even though you were in the thrall of a powerful, super-evil demon, and her unearthly baked goods, you said…”

Nicole laughed, willing to play along. She nuzzled into the side of Waverly’s face, trying to plant a kiss there as Waverly wiggled, as the two of them swayed back and forth. “I said - that you were the only _luscious,_ funny…”

Waverly, bubbling over, interjected, “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Nicole continued, “hot-as-hell baby that I need.” She landed her kiss, smiling into it, and Waverly turned to face her, becoming grown-up and serious once more, as they talked about the ring.

Everything was okay. The demon was gone, the ring was gone, and none of it mattered at this very moment because they were safe. Her Waverly was back, strong and warm and happy in her arms. Nicole was willing to let all the other stuff go for now, because even though sometimes everything seemed to be utterly completely-nuts (as Waverly said) wasn’t that _normal_ for the Earps, for Purgatory? And besides, Waverly had turned to accept Nicole’s offered kiss now, eyes darkening and flickering down to her lips, and _holy fuck,_ there it was, that spark of raw desire flashing between them, rising up strong. Like it always did.

“You know what?” murmured Nicole. “How about you just, um, update me later, ‘kay?” She pulled Waverly closer, one hand traveling down to the small of her back. They both shifted, adjusting into the new position, Waverly leaning into Nicole now, stretching up with a sinuous curve of her torso, her legs tucking under her. Nicole felt the way her body responded _(oh, how it responded)_   as Waverly’s breasts pressed against her. Fire settled low and insistent in her belly, as her other hand tangled into honey-brown hair. Waverly was kissing her with purpose, hands framing Nicole’s face as they curled against her jaw. It started sweet but promised heat, and Nicole tipped her head back a little as Waverly’s tongue traced over her lips, her sigh of pleasure a deep slow rumble moving through her.

“You doin’ okay?” she prompted, her hand sliding under Waverly’s top, trailing up along the column of her spine. Her fingertips outlined the slight raised bump of each vertebra, traced over the smooth silk of her skin. She could just feel the flex of Waverly’s strong muscles under her hand, and a thought leapt to her mind, how it felt the many times her fingers had clung to Waverly’s back as their bodies moved together, the memory both fleeting and galvanic. She groaned.

“Very okay,” answered Waverly as her lips slid over Nicole’s chin, heading down. Nicole arched her neck as Waverly spoke her words into the side of her throat. “Doing a whole lot better.” They swayed there for a long while, trading kisses that wandered and explored as freely as their hands did, the pleasure between them a determined and growing force. Waverly undid the buttons of Nicole’s sleepshirt, one slowly after the other, to slide curious fingers along the ridges of her ribs and the flat planes of her belly, to cup the weight of her breasts in her palm, Nicole sighing out happily. Then, Waverly rose up a little and shifted again, moving to straddle one thigh, as Nicole dropped her palms to ride against her lithe hips, encouraging.

Nicole surged up, her body rising like flame as Waverly rippled against her. Waverly set her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, and her hips began to grind, heated and powerfully slow. And _god,_ Nicole could watch her going like that, forever, and die happy. Waverly’s eyes had drifted to half closed and her face had gone slack with arousal; her jaw was dropped open as she panted a little, breath coming faster now with the work of her body, and the sight and the sound and the motion of it set Nicole’s head to spinning. She realised she was breathing hard as well, and that she was staring at Waverly’s mouth, the way her tongue nestled flat and eager just behind her teeth, and at the lovely expanse of skin above her breasts, flushed so prettily. Nicole raised her eyes, met hazel-green ones reaching into hers. “Hey, sexy,” she breathed out.

“Hey,” Waverly returned, rising and falling into her grind. Nicole could feel the flex of strong thighs astride hers. “You promised me something.”

“What did I promise,” asked Nicole, shivering at the way Waverly was breathing into her ear. Waverly’s tongue followed, tracing delicately along the edge, making Nicole groan.

“You said I was your cupcake,” said Waverly, and now there was a hint of a giggle in her voice. “And that you would eat me up.”

“Uh huh,” growled Nicole, feeling her wickedest grin come sliding across her face. She licked, then bit down lightly, above Waverly’s breast, enjoying the little shuddery gulp she elicited. Two could play at this game. She made a quick glance behind her (at the bed, still in disarray from their, um, early morning activities) and snagged a couple of pillows from there, tossing them down on the rug. “I sure did.” She raised herself up a bit, bringing Waverly up too, and then she was laying them both down to the floor, propping Waverly’s shoulders back against the one pillow. She wedged the other one under Waverly’s hips, prompting, “Here, lift up a little.”

Waverly writhed beneath, her hair spilling across the pillow like a work of art and her thighs falling open, as Nicole loomed above her on hands and knees. She whined a little bit, the way she did when she got impatient. “Oh god, _Nicole.”_

“Uh huh, baby,” Nicole breathed out, starting to kiss down her throat, then further down, pushing up the skimpy top of Waverly’s babydoll pyjamas to drag teeth and lips and tongue across the warm contours of her stomach. “My cupcake, my sweet, sweet cupcake,” she purred, smiling as Waverly shuddered and panted, muscles jumping under the path of her mouth. She was positioned between Waverly’s knees now, teasing at the edge of the scant satiny shorts, knowing already the bounty they barely hid before she drew them down and away; the heady earthsweet scent of Waverly had her mouth yearning to reach, to taste, hunger spilling through her like the floodtide. She asked, as her fingers gave a little tug to the shorts. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” hissed Waverly, lifting her hips, and Nicole swept the shorts blessedly off, casting them aside. Waverly lay open before her, perfect and pink, her whole body trembling with her own ardent desire, and Nicole would not wait one second more. She glanced up, her gaze flickering to Waverly’s face, and their eyes met and locked. Waverly was propped up on the pillow and on one elbow, and her pupils blown dark and wild. The air around them felt crackling, electric as they watched each other, and Nicole never looked away as she lowered her mouth, her tongue sliding into exquisite heat.

Waverly’s head dropped back and a graveled, pleasured cry rose from her throat, as her body shuddered and her hips bucked. Nicole held on, and settled more firmly between Waverly’s legs. She drew her tongue in long, flat, languid strokes as she began, the taste of her sweet lover a delight drawing her ever forward. Slow and sure she went, determined to rediscover every delicious part of her, and she savored each tempting revelation. She wound her arms under Waverly’s thighs, and Waverly shifted with her, legs riding over her shoulders, heels digging lightly into her back. Nicole groaned out her own pleasure as well, lapping and sucking and delving deep, moving and shifting and always exploring, now probing hard at Waverly’s entrance, now drawing endless patterns against her clit, her tongue a clever point that sent them both spinning high. On and on she went, wanting to taste forever, joy spilled into her mouth and painting her face, until Waverly’s fingers were winding into her hair, Waverly’s voice was crying out her name.

“Nicole, Nicole, oh my god, NIC-”

Waverly arched and her thighs clamped hard to the sides of Nicole’s head. Nicole held motionless, waiting, her own hot mouth still mingled with Waverly’s wetness, until Waverly sagged away, replete. Nicole nuzzled her farewell to heaven before coming back up, wiping her chin on her forearm, and laying her head on the pillow. Sighing, she leaned in for a gentle kiss to Waverly’s cheek, and asked, “You okay?”

“Mmm, yeah,” hummed Waverly happily, “give me a minute.” She made a half-turn, and as their bodies began to wind together, added, “Don’t let me fall asleep down here, okay?”

“I’ll get us up in a few,” agreed Nicole, because a couple of pillows and a rug and the hard floor would make for uncomfortable sleeping, indeed. She let Waverly’s whispered _thank you_ go unremarked - maybe it was for promising to get them up, or maybe for the orgasm, or maybe for everything before … most likely, all combined. She was content to lay there drifting with Waverly in her arms, happy and boundlessly in love, secure in the knowledge that they had each other and they were okay, still okay in spite of every completely-nuts thing Purgatory threw at them, and that was fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> And, wow. That scene in Waverly's room, light cascading radiantly over our lovely couple, smiling and snuggling together. So soft! So sweet!
> 
> And something else, too.
> 
> Seeing Waverly perched on Nicole's lap, silly and goofy as Nicole rocks her and murmurs baby talk in her ear ... well, I wrote this. Can you blame me?
> 
> They can play however they like. WayHaught will always be sweet. _Always._
> 
> Many thanks to [LuckyWantsToKnow](http://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for encouragement and Awesome Beta Duty™.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please leave a kudo or comment. You can find/follow me on Twitter at [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la).
> 
>  
> 
> _Support fanfiction! If you enjoy my work, you can buy me a coffee:[ko-fi.com/booinla](https://ko-fi.com/booinla)_


End file.
